


Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series, Part 2

by adafrog



Series: Relationship Relativity [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name: Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series, Part 2<br/>Fandom: SGA<br/>Pairing: J/R<br/>Rating: Probably no more than R.<br/>Spoilers: The first two eps or so.<br/>Summary: A relationship’s development through the years. The relative part will become apparent. ;) Writing for Nightspring, because I promised. Finally got a bunny. Hope it doesn’t completely suck.<br/>This will be a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series, Part 2

The Beginning. Again:

Bleary eyes slowly opened, offering their owner his first blurry look at his current location. Blinking a few times, he was able to bring into focus the walls of the infirmary. He huffed, then mumbled, “figures I’d be here.” 

A squeeze of his fingers brought his attention to the man currently at his bedside. He smiled weakly, and squeezed back. “Did it work?”

A nod. Then long fingers slowly caressed the soft skin at his wrist. “You know,” the man spoke quietly, “you’re pretty brave for a scientist.” 

Perceived relationship time: (Almost) All the time in the world.  
Actual relationship time: A few beautiful minutes.


End file.
